Change
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Booth retires from the FBI and moves away. Booth and Brennan lose contact. 3 years later, she goes to see him. Can they rekindle what they had before or has too much time passed?
1. Introduction

Booth and Brennan were two people who no one would ever think would separate. They were closer than most; best friends as well as good partners. Booth was an FBI agent who was loyal and honorable and always stood for what was right. Brennan, she was a forensic anthropologist who used her uncanny ability to identify bones to identify murder victims for the FBI. This was how she met Booth. When they first began to work together, they did not get along at all. Booth was an FBI agent who thought he had seen it all. He underestimated Brennan's abilities. He thought that she was your average know-it-all squint (the FBI term used to describe lab people)

Brennan saw him as your average pompous, arrogant FBI agent who thought he knew everything. They did not even think to consider the possibility of their partnership quickly progressing into friendship. As soon as they solved their first case and began to bond, they became almost inseparable. Booth had even nicknamed Brennan, Bones. She did not like the name at first but after a while, it grew on her.

That friendship grew into love and that love was great. Of course, they never admitted their love for one another because they were both scared of ruining their partnership.

The partnership which spanned for 5 years.

Today was the day that Booth has sent in his retirement notice…

Today was also the day that he was going to tell Bones.

He had made her meet him at the diner, the diner that they had spent so much of their free time at. Together.


	2. Retiring

She finally arrived and he greeted her and they sat down.

"Why did you call me here, Booth?" She had asked.

"I have something to tell you. It won't be easy either."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I have…set in my retirement notice…today."

"You…what?"

"I'm retiring, Bones."

"I understand that, Booth. What I don't understand is why?"

"I'm getting older, Bones…I've worked at this job for 14 years of my life… I walked into the Hoover building as a newbie. An amateur. I progressed into a good agent, Bones. I did my best; I served my part in the justice balance deparment. It's time for me to live the rest of my life."

"I…understand."

Booth could see that she was tearing up.

"I have to go," She said quickly as she stood up and walked out quickly.

"Bones…" He said more to himself seeing as how she was no longer there.

A few days later, he was packing up his office when there came a knock on the door. He looked up to see Brennan standing there.

"Bones…hey, come in."

She walked in, and looked down.

"Look…I'm not…angry at you, Booth…"

"Nah, it's okay, I get it, Bones."

"You don't really…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I am just going to miss…working with you, Booth. That is all."

"I know, and I'm going to miss working with you too, Bones but we will still be friends. We can still eat at the diner; we will still be the same old Booth and Brennan."

She smiled as she walked up to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. They stood like that for a matter of minutes.

The few weeks after he left were a struggle. They talked on the phone and discussed visiting plans.

After a while, they both got busy and soon stopped communicating altogether.


	3. 3 years latergetting advice

3 years has passed…

Temperance Brennan sat in her office thinking about the current case she was working. She no longer went out in the field as of the last incident. She had a new partner now, one whom she was currently dating.

She had decided that her closet at work was a mess so she best clean it out. She knocked out a box while rummaging through.

"Damn it," she said as she watched the items fall to the floor. She knelt down to pick it up when she found a photo of her and Booth. They were both smiling. The good days.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt a rush of sadness and happiness at the same time.

She had suppressed the memory of Booth, of course she never succeeded because she could never forget him, but over the course of 3 years, he had crossed her mind less and less.

She walked to the couch with the photo and took a seat.

Just then, co-worker and best friend, Angela, walked in.

"Hey, sweetie, what's that?" Angela asked referring to the picture. She got a better look at it and said, "Aw, it's Booth."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you miss him."

"Yeah, I do, but nothing I can do."

"You should try and find him. Get Cullen to run a search."

"Why? If Booth wanted to see me, he would be here."

"Unless he is sitting, thinking the same thing you are right now."

Brennan was silent.

"Bren, you and Booth, you are legends. _Everyone _loved you two. Together."

"The lab is hardly everyone, Angela."

"Bren, sweetie, just hear me out. Booth is Booth. He was madly in love with you. He will _always _love you, and _always _want to see you."

"Booth didn't love me."

"Sweetie, he did. He told Cam. He told Cam, and Sweets and me, I just knew. The way he looked at you, you don't look at someone you don't love like that."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't _you _tell him?"

"I…don't love Booth."

"Sweetie, stop denying it. The heart wants what it wants. Yours? It wants the sexy, kind, incredible piece of FBI meat."

"…okay, I do. I loved Booth…but now, I don't even know him."

"Which is why you should see him."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Sweetie, trust me, he does…and if he doesn't, you have Mike. So, what's the harm?"

Angela left, leaving Brennan to think about what to do.

After a few hours passed, Brennan went to go see Cullen. She knocked and he allowed her in.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan."

"First of all, I'm here as a friend, not as a co-worker."

"Alright Temperance, what is it?"

"Do you remember Agent Booth?"

"Of course, how could I forget him? He was and still is my best agent. Why do you ask?"

She then put the picture on his desk.

"I found that…and now I'm weighing the pros and cons of finding Booth. I'm in need of some advice."

"Sweets is probably the best man for that but as a friend Temperance, I say that you should do what you think is best. In my personal opinion, I think you should."

"I'm scared of…what he might do. I'm scared to see how he's changed."

"Temperance, people can change their appearance, they can change their location and they can change their surroundings, but despite these changes, they can't change themselves. Booth is the kindest man I know and he would never send you on your way like that."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Temperance."

"Well, can you help me find him?"

"Sure, I'll do my best and I'll call you."

"Thanks."

She left and went home. She awaited the phone call. It came later at night.

"I found him," Cullen said.

"I hope I didn't keep you late at work."

"Oh, nah, I have some paperwork to finish anyway."

"Oh, okay. So where is he?"

"He lives in Trenton, New Jersey in an apartment. Number 34. I've scheduled a direct flight courtesy of the FBI. This is for you should you decide to go."

"Thank you so much, Cullen."


	4. Meeting Booth

The next day, she boarded the flight to New Jersey and landed around dinner time.

She sat in her hotel room and decided it best to visit Booth tomorrow.

She woke up more nervous than ever. Today was the day that she saw her longtime friend and the man she loved more than anything. It took her 2 hours to get ready which did not help any with the nervousness. She wore black high heels, jeans and a black, nice top. She had her hair slightly curled, more than usual but not too much. She now had bangs.

She took a taxi after finally gaining enough courage to even go.

She stood in front of his door deciding whether or not to knock. She finally knocked.

She heard movement inside and felt sick. She started walking away but the door opened and she froze.

"Hello?" she heard.

She turned around slowly and that made him freeze.

"Uh, sorry to bother you…you probably don't remember me…"

He said nothing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. It was stupid of me." She turned to go but his voice stopped her.

"Bones."

She couldn't help but smile at the sound.

She turned around again. He noted how beautiful she looked. Of course to him, she was always beautiful, but after not seeing her for 3 years, he was speechless.

"Want to come in?" he asked when he finally found his voice again.

"Sure," she smiled as he stepped aside allowing her inside first before closing the door behind him.

"Sort of messy in here, sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay."

"Want to sit down?" She nodded and sat on the chair as he sat opposite her.

"Good to see you again, Bones."

"You too, Booth…can I still call you Booth or do you now prefer you're first name?"

"It's Booth."

"Okay," she smiled, "I have to admit that I have missed you, Booth."

"I've missed you too, Bones."

"How have you been?"

"Oh, I've had my ups and downs but I'm good. You?"

"Same for me.

"Do you still work at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah, not much has changed with me."

"Good, has it changed?"

"Uh, not really. I mean Cullen officially owns it because he bought it. It ran out of money and Cullen formally bought it. Angela and Hodgins got married and now have 2 boys and 1 girl. Cam married and has Michelle and 1 boy. Zach is back and engaged. Sweets married Daisy and they have 1 boy. "

"Wow, I have missed a lot."

"Yeah…are you married or seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no, no one. I'm single. You?"

"I'm seeing Mike. He's my current partner."

"Oh, congratulations. And kids?"

"No, I have a dog though; named Charlie."

"No pig?"

She laughed, "No, no pig."

He smiled, "I'm really glad you came, Bones."

"I'm glad I did too. Everyone misses you and they all say hello. Cullen especially."

"Oh, how is he?"

"He's good. He's like a father to me now..after you left, he didn't want me out with any other partner until he got a chance to trust him. He's very protective over me."

"That's good. Do you still do field work?"

"No, last year I stopped."

"Oh, why?"

"…long story."

"Oh, okay."

They talked for hours until she decided it best to go.

At the door, he smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, Booth."

"You too. I want to see you again…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure! Perfect!"

She extended a hand and he took it. She noted his rough skin. They made eye contact and she pulled him into a huge. He hugged her back willingly.

She left.


	5. Staying the Night With Booth

The next day, she went over again. They talked again, ordered Chinese food and drank. Just like old times.

A few hours later, she said,

"Wow, it's late. I should go."

"Oh, uh, you can stay if you want. I mean it _is _late and waiting for a taxi will take a half hour to an hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

After deciding to stay, he offered her an old FBI shirt and she put it on. Upon seeing her, he was speechless.

Once he got his voice back, he said,

"Are you going to lie down?"

She got into the bed and covered up. As he was leaving, she said,

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch," he said.

"You can stay…in here you know…if you wanted…"

"You sure?"

He crawled into bed beside her. There was a significant distance between them.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…put your arm over me?"

He smiled to himself, "Yeah." He moved closer and put his arm across her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm great. Are you?"

"Awesome." They both fell asleep.


	6. The Morning After

The next morning, she woke up to find herself snuggled right into him. He was sound asleep next to her.

She smiled and relaxed in his arms once again and stayed there for a few minutes, content, until he woke up a few minutes later. He removed his arms and she instantly missed the feeling.

"Morning," He said.

"Good morning."

They smiled at one another, "Hungry?"

"Very."

They made their way out of bed and they both cooked breakfast together and ate.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness and comfort. Not only was she feeling the way she used to be, but she had Booth back in her life and if she had anything to do with it, she wouldn't lose him again.

Seeing her again, more beautiful than ever, Booth couldn't help but feel amazing. His life went downhill and brought him a lot of pain but seeing her now took all that pain away.

After breakfast, she stood.

"I should probably get back to my hotel. I need a change of clothes and whatnot."

"Oh, okay." He walked her to the door.

"Goodbye Booth." She smiled.

"Oh hey, Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to…go out for a real dinner with me…later?"

"As a date?"

He was silent for a few seconds, "Yeah…as a date."

She smiled, "Sure. I would like that."

He got the biggest smile on his face watching her leave. Later tonight, he was going on a date with Bones.


End file.
